


Black Panther vs Xenomorph

by gigathespacehog



Series: Random Battles [1]
Category: Alien Series, Marvel (Comics)
Genre: Cross-Posted on deviantArt, No Plot/Plotless, just fighting, made this for fun
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-30
Updated: 2021-01-30
Packaged: 2021-03-16 14:27:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 663
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29083878
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gigathespacehog/pseuds/gigathespacehog
Summary: The King of Wakanda against the deadliest of all known aliens!
Series: Random Battles [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2133810





	Black Panther vs Xenomorph

T'Challa aka the Black Panther opened the door in the space station he was sent to after it went silent. The king of Wakanda silently made his way through the station only seeing blood stains and claw marks on the walls.

Then the silence was shattered by a loud shriek.

A Xenomorph burst out of the ceiling in front of Black Panther. Its teeth bared and claws out, ready to claim another victim. T’Challa just extended his own claws and got into a fighting stance.

“Let me see what you can do.” He said.

**FIGHT!**

The Xenomorph lashed its spear tipped tail at the human, but it was deflected by the Vibranium armor Black Panther was wearing. T'Challa quickly grabbed the alien’s tail and pulled it towards him before upper cutting it in the jaw!

The alien fell back about 2 meters, before jumping to its feet and letting out a cross between a hiss and a growl.

It then pounced on Black Panther forcing him to the ground, it then lifted him up and slammed him against the wall on the left, causing the metal to bend. When the Xenomorph tried to do the same with the right wall, Black Panther was able to land his feet on the wall and punch the alien off of him.

The Xenomorph hissed loudly before it dove back into the ceiling to escape.

“I don’t think so!” T'Challa shouted and jumped into the ceiling after it.

The fight then went all over the space station. The Xenomorph and Black Panther continued to exchange blows throughout the air ducts before they both fell out next to a large door.

The two quickly got to their feet, Black Panther saw the door and quickly opened it and the Xenomorph pounced. T'Challa dropped to the floor and kicked the alien in the stomach with both legs through the door. He got to his feet.

“I’m nobodies’ prey.” He said, before the Xenomorph’s tail reached out and wrapped around his ankle “What the-!” he was cut off as he was dragged inside, his claws slashing a control panel next to the door in the process.

Before the fight could resume the door closed and a voice said “Escape pod launching.”

Sure enough, the escape pod they were in launched off of the station and headed back to earth. Throwing its occupants around like ragdolls in the process.

But the fight was still going. Even while being thrown around inside the pod the Xenomorph and Black Panther kept dealing blow after blow.

The pod soon crashed in a (thankfully) deserted area. After a moment of silence, the Xenomorph was thrown out of the pod, bounced on the ground a few times before crashing into a tree. The alien was covered in slash marks and was starting to bleed.

Black Panther jumped out, he looked unscathed but his suit was glowing purple.

The Xenomorph stood up, hissing in rage before jumping back at the king and landing on top of him. T'Challa struggled to push the alien off of him, then he noticed the yellow blood dripping onto his suit was hissing and trying to burn through it.

“Acid.” He muttered. Thankfully his suit was able to withstand it.

Seeing that its acid blood was no good, the Xenomorph opened its mouth in front of T'Challa’s face and it’s second set of jaws shot out to bite him.

The teeth just broke on contact with the vibranium. The alien shrieked in pain and tried to pull away, only for Black Panther to grab it by the shoulders.

“This ends here!” he yelled as his suit glowed brighter.

The Xenomorph gave one last, terrified shriek before…

**BOOM!!!**

The Panther Habit released a Kinetic Energy Pulse.

When the smoke cleared, T'Challa stood triumphant, with the dead Xenomorph laying, in pieces, at his feet.

He smirked under his mask and said “This is what it means to be top of the food chain.”

**KO!**


End file.
